


Bedroom Cuddles

by NaruButt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Sex, T-Cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt





	Bedroom Cuddles

Title: Bedroom Cuddles 

 

One-Shot.

 

Warning: T-Cest, Sex, Cuddles, Fluff, and sillyness, jealousy, and possessiveness.

 

Pairing: LeoxMikey+Don

 

Summary: After sex, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello cuddle up in bed. But, sleep never comes easy when there is a possessive and jealous Leo involved.

 

\------------

 

“Leo…” Michelangelo churred, his body leaning forwards as he sat upon the bed. Leonardo was hunched behind him, taking the smaller turtle from behind. Usually the proud leader’s face would contort into pleasure when he was like this with his mate, but not this time. He was glaring, because there was another presence on the bed, watching the two turtles go at it.

 

Donatello glared right back at Leonardo, his brown eyes cold. But they softened whenever Michelangelo would look at him. Don’s hand was wrapped around the smaller turtle’s length and he began to pump along it, leaning forwards to claim Mikey in a passionate kiss. Donnie had tried to ask Leonardo to take turns, but the only answer he received was a low and possessive growl. It just wasn’t fair. Leo did not know how to share.

 

Donnie had been wanting Mikey for a long time. But ever since the family found out Leonardo and Michelangelo were together, Don became jealous. And the genius tried everything within his power in order to get Michelangelo to notice him. He had even gone as far as to interrupt their passionate moments together, like now.

 

Leonardo growled when he seen the look on Donatello’s face. No one was allowed to look at Mikey like that, but Leo himself. The older male gripped the smaller by the hips and began to thrust a little deeper inside of him, letting out a dominant churr when Michelangelo let out a cry of pleasure when his prostate was hit. He took pride at the angry and jealous look on Donatello’s face. It served him right.

 

Michelangelo squealed as he reached out and held onto Donnie for support. Deep down, the smaller felt guilty that Don was putting himself through this, but Mikey was feeling far too good right now to actually care. But, he did take pity on the genius brother. The smaller looked down at his olive brother’s weeping and thick member and slowly leaned forwards. He had just pulled out his tongue to lick the head when Leonardo suddenly yanked him forwards, letting out a low moan as the new position caused his prostate to be hit dead on.

 

Don scowled, Leonardo was really starting to piss him off. And Mikey had been so close! The smaller usually took pity on him when Leonardo and himself were in the act. Mike would pump his cock when Donnie would do the same and the two of them would share sweet kisses. But, there was only so much Donatello could take. He was stubborn. And he hated it how Leonardo was making Mikey scream out the leader’s name. It wasn’t right.

 

Michelangelo should be screaming out Donatello’s name, not Leonardo’s.

 

Mikey squealed when Donnie suddenly rushed forwards and pulled him into a sloppy yet passionate kiss. The smaller turtle gripped onto Donatello once more, slowly kissing him back, but it was hard. He was receiving pleasure from all ends. His cock, his mouth, his ass, and even his tail. Michelangelo rocked his body in between the two, letting out loud squeals and mewls as his two older brothers continued to pleasure him until he could not take anymore.

 

The orange-clad turtle screamed into his genius brother’s mouth as he came, spreading his seed on the olive toned turtle’s hand and onto their plastrons. His inner walls clamped around his mate’s, letting out a low churr when Leonardo’s seed began to fill him from within.

 

Leonardo panted as he rested his chin against his mate’s shoulder, a jealous and possessive glare on his face as he glared at Donatello. His coal eyes were hard and firm as he locked them with chocolate brown eyes that shared the same expression as him. This was going to stop. Leo was tired of Don always butting it. He should be off having fun with Raphael, not trying to steal his _mate_ from him.

 

Later on that night, after the three of them had calmed down, they had curled up in bed. Leonardo’s arms were wrapped around Mikey, their legs and their tails were intertwined. Donatello was facing Michelangelo, his hands were wrapped up with Mikey’s and he scooted a little closer, wanting to be flush up against the smaller turtle like Leonardo was.

 

Don had tried to wrap his leg around Mike too, but that was quickly shoved away by the blue-cladded turtle. But, he had not been fully pushed away just yet. Donatello had a small smile on his face as his tail reached over, wanting to curl it up with Mikey’s too. But his tail was far too short and it rested against the smaller turtle’s thigh.

 

This was ridiculous. Michelangelo was just too adorable sleeping like this. He knew that Leonardo was only pretending to be asleep. The cocky bastard. Donatello breathed in through his nose, he was beyond frustrated. Leonardo needed to stop being so stingy. They were all brothers here. The leader could share. Don sighed as he pressed in a little closer, a small smile on his face as he examined the sea-foam green turtle. He had no idea how or when his crush had started, maybe it had been through the times they were growing up.

 

Michelangelo was just too adorable. His bright and bubbly personality always drew everyone in. Especially his bright blue eyes. Donnie felt like he was drowning in them each and every time he looked at them. And those freckles, they only added to Mikey’s adorableness. But, those eyes also made him feel sadness. Because that pleasured look he would get, or that loving look in his eyes… it was not for him. But for another.

 

And Donnie hated it.

 

He cherished the times he could look at Mikey while he slept. He looked so peaceful and happy. And that cute little smile on his face had him smiling as well. Though, that smile was not for him either. It was all for Leonardo. But, maybe, just this once, Leonardo would allow him to give Mikey a good night kiss. Don leaned forwards, his beak brushing against Michelangelo’s; but before anything could happen, he felt a hand being shoved into his face.

 

Leo’s eyes were still closed, though there was a smirk on his face as the force of his shove caused Donatello to be pushed onto the ground. With a content smile, Leonardo retrieved his arm and wrapped it around Mikey once more, pulling him closer.

 

Mikey made a cute little noise as he cuddled in closer towards Leo, their limbs entwining even more.

 

Don huffed and lifted himself up. The genius brother narrowed his eyes as he glared at the couple upon the bed. He was going to get Leonardo back for this.

 

“Stingy Bastard.”

 

Fin.


End file.
